Manly Dress Up Complex
by IloveIchigo1
Summary: Ichigo's jeugd vriend en neef komt bij hel wonen, Ichigo ontdekt dat zijn neef van vroeger die als grote broer op keek . een vreemd obsessie heeft, en Ichigo moet het proberen te overleven .
1. Dress Of My Cousin

**Story Titel ! : Manly Dress Up Complex**

**Koppels : KaienxIchigo**

**Waar gaat het over : Ichigo 's jeugd vriend en neef komt bij hem wonen, Ichigo ontdekt dat zijn neef van vrieger die als grote broer op keek . Een vreemd obsessie heeft, en Ichigo moet het proberen te overleven **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Crossdressing , Yaoi , Incest , Drama , Angst & Rape (beetje)**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

_" Aaah sneller ! Sneller ." Kreunde één als de jongen, boven hem sneller in en uit ging ." Aaah ! Het voeld zo goed ... " De jongen die zwart haar heeft, kuste de jongen die onder hem lag ." Kreun harder Ichigo kreun harder ! " Ichigo sloot zijn ogen, als hij harder kreunde . Hoe is dit allemaal gebeurd ? Wanneer begon dit ? _

" Ichigo ! " Ichigo keek om en zag Isshin naar hem toe rennen ." Ichigo ! Je neef komt op bezoek ! Is het niet geweldig ! " Riep Isshin Ichigo keek verward naar hem ." Huh ? " Isshin merkte dat niet ." Oh de laatste keer dat ik hem zag, was hij zo klein oh dit gaat geweldig worden ! Jullie twee waren zo close met elkaar ! " Ichigo zette zijn hand, over Isshin 's mond .

" What The Fuck zeg je nu allemaal ? " Vroeg Ichigo ." Welke neef ? " En deed zijn hand weg, en Isshin had nog steeds . Die grote glimlach op zijn gezicht ." Welke neef ? Oh kom nou Ichigo, je kent Kaien toch nog wel . " En dat maakte Ichigo 's wereld totaal stop .

Ichigo zuchte als hij, met zijn vader en zusjes . Bij de luchthaven zat, en wachte tot dat Kaien opdook . Ichigo voelde zich nerveus, het is niet dat hij en Kaien . Niet goed overweg komen, nee in tegendeel die man . Liet hem niet met rust, toen Ichigo klein was voor dat . Ze verhuisde verweg van Karakura, Ichigo weet niet nu of hij erger is . Of juist verranderd .

" Oh daar is hij ! " Riep Isshin Ichigo keek op, en zag een kopie van hem . Naar hun toe lopen, hij had zwart haar . In plaats van oranje haar en heeft blauwe ogen ." Hey iedereen ! " Riep Kaien _god zelfs zijn stem, klinkt mannelijker dan de mijne _. Dacht Ichigo en bloosde als, Kaien naar hem keek ." Hey Ichigo alles goed ? " Vroeg Kaien ." Huh ja alles is goed ." Zeide Ichigo en kreeg een knuffel van Kaien ." Fijn om dat te weten . " Zeide Kaien en gaf ook Yuzu, Karin en Isshin een knuffel .

Ichigo keek naar hem, en voelde zich opgelucht . _Hij is toch maar goed verrandert, _als Ichigo glimlachte als Yuzu . Kaien een kusje gaf op zijn wang, en Kaien helemaal rood er van werd .

Als de familie naar huis gingen, moest Kaien in Ichigo 's kamer slapen ." Sorry Kaien maar de gasten kamer, is nog steeds in puin . Je weet hoe vader is ." Zeide Ichigo als hij een tweede bed klaar maakte, Kaien lachte als hij zijn koffers uit pakte ." Haha het is niks, het is beter dan niks ." Zeide Kaien .

" Natuurlijk ik ga slapen okay ." Zeide Ichigo en draaide zich om, en deed zijn shirt uit . Als zijn shirt uit was, voelde Ichigo handen over zijn borstkast ." Ichigo-Chan ." Ichigo bloosde en keek in schok naar Kaien ." Kaien ." En Kaien duwde zijn lippen, tegen Ichigo 's lippen aan ." Ichigo-Chan ik heb iets voor je ... " Ichigo werd op het bed gezet, en keek met half open ogen .

Naar Kaien die iets uit zijn koffer haalde, zijn ogen gingen wijd open . Als Kaien een roze jurk uit haalde ." Kaien ... Wat moet ik met een jurk, of beter gezegt wat doe jij met een jurk . "Zeide Ichigo als hij opstond ." Ik wil dat je die aan doet ." Zeide Kaien ." Als ik dat niet wil ? "

" Oh geen zorgen je doet die aan ." Zeide Kaien voor dat Ichigo het wist, duwde Kaien hem terug op bed . En trok zijn broek uit, Ichigo probeerde Kaien weg te duwen . Maar Kaien was sterk, Ichigo voelde de jurk overzich gaan .

Als Kaien van hem af ging, zat Ichigo in de roze jurk ." Het staat u ook nog ." Zeide Kaien met een glimlach ." Verdomme Kaien waarom moet ik die jurk aan doen, het staat me nog niet eens ! " Riep Ichigo en woude de jurk uit doen, maar stopte als Kaien zijn polsen pakte . En Ichigo een kus gaf, Kaien ging over Ichigo liggen . En duwde zijn been, tegen Ichigo 's gevoelige plaats .

" Aaah ! Kaien ..." Ichigo kreunde als Kaien, tegen zijn penis aan drukte . En voelde het hard worden ." Ah kijk hier eens, Ichigo is een pervert . Als hij in vrouwen kleren zit ." Zeide Kaien ." S-Shut up ." Ichigo 's gezicht was totaal rood, Ichigo zag dan dat Kaien iets uit zijn broek zak haalde . En wit licht bedekte even zijn zicht, en zag dan dat Kaien een foto maakte . Als Ichigo 's harde penis, tegen de jurk aan drukte . " Kaien stop ... " Kreunde Ichigo als Kaien 's voet, tegen zijn penis aan drukte . Kaien maakte nog een foto, als Ichigo harder kreunde .

" Stop het ze ... Ze horen ons zo ... " Zeide Ichigo als tranen in zijn ogen kwamen ." Je wilt dat je gezien word niet ? Je wilt dat iedereen die sletten gezicht, van jou zien toch ? Ik weet dat je het wilt ." Zeide Kaien en trok Ichigo 's jurk omhoog ." Speel met jezelf, en misschien blijven de foto 's veilig van iedereen . "

Ichigo slikte en keek naar Kaien, als die niet liegde wat hij zeide . Als hij geen leugen in zijn ogen zag, nam Ichigo voorzichtig zijn penis vast . En begon het op en neer te trekken . " Haaa ! " Ichigo kreunde als hij zijn eigen, vingers tegen zijn warme huid voelde . Zijn ogen waren half open, en zijn gezicht was rood van de blos .

Kaien had zijn broek ook uit, en begon ook te spelen . Met zijn penis en maakte, foto 's van Ichigo als Ichigo sneller ging .

" Ah ! Oh god Kaien ... Kaien ik moet ... " Kaien lachte zachtjes ." Kom dan mijn kleine crossdresser ." Zeide hij en Ichigo kwam ook .

**even later**

Ichigo keek toe als Kaien, allemaal jurken in één koffer had . En in de kleerkast van, Ichigo verstopte en zijn camara . Veilig verbergde ." Doe geen moeite om alle foto 's, te verwijderen ik heb mijn momenten . Dan ik je terug kan pakken ." Zeide Kaien .

En ging dan slapen, Ichigo keek naar hem . En zuchte als hij ook ging slapen, en bloosde als hij wist wat hij deed . En dat het een hell van een verblijving ging zijn, als hij de herrineren terug op haalde . Dat Kaien Ichigo graag een dress-up gaf .

* * *

**Ik hoop dat jullie ook genieten van mijn KaienxIchigo fics, de school jaar is weer begonnen ( enjoy de horror ! ) Ik ben begonnen met mijn 4de jaar, en heb maar twee klasgenoten ( kan je dat geloven ! ) Zo misschien gaat mijn klas, en de 5de jaar's samen zitten . And blablabla nou ja ik wens jullie een goed schooljaar !**

**Bye bye !**


	2. A Dress For School

Ichigo zuchte als hij naar school liep, Kaien zal later aan komen . Sinds hij nieuw was, en wou niet dat Ichigo te laat naar school ging ." Oi ! Ichigo ." Ichigo zag dan Rukia, Uryu, Orihime en Chad . " Ah hey ." Zeide Ichigo als ze naar hem toe liepen ." Goede morgen Kurosaki-Kun ! " Zeide Orihime met een blos op haar wangen, Ichigo snapt nog altijd niet . Waarom ze dat deed ." Je ziet er moe uit ." Zeide Chad ." Heb slecht geslapen ." Zeide Ichigo ." Waarom ? Heb je een wilde avond gehad met je neef ? " Vroeg Rukia .

" Rukia ! " Ichigo bloosde fell ." Als in _' een groot gesprek, hoe alles is gegaan . Sinds de jaren dat jullie elkaar niet zagen _' ? Ichigo jij zijt een pervert ." Zeide Rukia . " Jij ... Jij zijt de pervert ! " Uryu, Chad, en Orihime keken toe, als Ichigo en Rukia weer ruzie maken ." Ik wil jullie bubbel niet breken, maar we komen te laat voor school ." Zeide Uryu ." Hou je mond ! " Riepen Rukia en Ichigo tegen gelijk .

Maar ze stopte en de groep liepen rustig naar school, als ze bij de school aan kwamen . Was het gewoon als zelfde, Chizuru bespringt Orihime . Tatsuki schopt Chizuru af, zo dat het een ruzie word . Die Orihime probeert te stoppen, Keigo probeert Ichigo te knuffelen . Maar Ichigo schopt hem weg, Keigo gaat bij Rukia huilen . Als Mizuiro commentaar op hem gaf, en Keigo huilde harder . De enige die niks te doen hadden, waren Chad, Uryu en Ichigo ." Wanneer komt u neef Ichigo ? "

" Een beetje later geloof ik, als klas begint zal hij na 10 minuten aan komen of zo ." Zeide hij . " Zeker dat het een jongen is Ichigo ! " Riep Keigo als hij naar Ichigo rend ." Ja waarom ? "

" Kom op nou het kan ook een meisje zijn in geheim ! "

" Pervert ." Zeide Rukia

" Geen leven ." Zeide Mizuiro .

" Loser ." Zeide Tatsuki .

" Geen eer ." Zeide Chizuru er bij .

" Neem een leven ." Zeide Ichigo

Keigo keek naar Orihime, Uryu en Chad die nog niks zeide .

" Geen commentaar . "

" Wat Uryu zeide ! "

" ... "

Keigo barste in tranen ." Jullie zijn demonen ! " Riep hij en rende snel weg ." Hij komt wel terug ." Zeide Mizuiro en de rest liepen ook naar binnen, als ze in de klas kwamen en de les begon . Zoals Ichigo zeide na 10 minuten, kwam Kaien binnen . Keigo keek teleurgesteld, dat het een jongen was . _Ook al was Kaien een meisje, dan nog gaat Keigo niet met hem date ! _" Je mag naast Kurosaki zitten Shiba ." Zeide de leerkracht, Kaien deed dat . En glimlachte naar Ichigo, Ichigo bloosde en keek weg .

Hij is nog altijd niet vergeten, wat Kaien had gedaan gisteren . Plots kwam er een briefje op zijn tafel, Ichigo deed die voorzichtig open .

**' Sorry voor gisteren ik kon het niet helpen, ik heb gevraagd of je straks . Mij rond kan leiden, tijdens de klassen de leerkrachten vonden het okay ' **Ichigo deed de briefje weg, en keek via zijn oog hoek naar Kaien . Die naar voor keek .

Dit gaat Ichigo 's dag niet worden .

Als de lessen gedaan waren, en Ichigo 's vrienden naar hun klas gingen . Liepen Kaien en Ichigo door de gangen ." En dit zijn de lege lokalen, ze worden meestal gebruikt . Om troep in te zetten, ze gebruiken het . Om te oefenen voor een toneel stuk ." Zeide Ichigo . " Dus niemand komt hier ? " Ichigo keek naar ." Niet dat ik het weet ." Zeide hij maar had er meteen spijt van, wat hij zeide als hij mee in de klas werd getrokken .

De klas was helemaal leeg, en waren alleen oude dingen in . Ichigo was op een zetel geduwd . En keek toe als Kaien, een meisjes inuform uit zijn tas haalde . " Vraag niet waarom, en doe het nu aan ." Zeide Kaien als hij grijnsde, Ichigo keek kwaad ." Echt niet ! Ik weiger dat aan te doen ! " Riep hij en woude op staan, maar werd terug geduwd . " Wil je de foto 's laten gezien worden ? "

Ichigo bloosde fel en keek naar de inuform ." Waarom doe je dit ? "Vroeg hij ." Omdat je schattig bent in vrouwen kleren ." Zeide hij en gaf de inuform aan Ichigo, Ichigo pakte het en zuchte . Als hij zijn eigen kleren uit deed, en deed de meisjes inuform aan . Kaien ging zitten op een ander zetel, en keek toe als Ichigo . De rokje aan deed, en dan de shirt ." Daar ontbreekt iets ." Zeide Kaien .

En pakte de rok vast, en trok het omhoog . Ichigo bloosde zo fel, en sloeg Kaien 's handen weg . " Wat is er ?" Vroeg Kaien ." Zijt je verlegen ? " Vroeg hij Ichigo zeide niks ." Hier doe dat aan ." Zeide hij en gaf Ichigo een slipje ." Wat echt niet ! " Kaien keek kwaad en stond recht op ." Weet je ik kan je ook, zo naar buiten slepen . En heel hard schreeuwen, zo dat ze komen kijken . Wat er aan de hand is, en dan vertel ik hun . Dat jij samen met mij, meisjes inuformen wou aan doen . En naar de meisjes kleedkamers wou gaan, en zullen ze u zien als een pervert . " Ichigo was stil en keek weg, _jij zijt de pervert ! _

Hij pakte kwaad de slipje, en deed zijn boxers uit . En deed het aan, Kaien glimlachte tevreden . En ging rond Ichigo heen lopen, en keek hem van alle hoeken aan . Als Kaien dan achter Ichigo stond, ging zijn handen onder de rok . Ichigo probeerde niet te schreeuwen, maar kreunde wel als Kaien . Zijn penis vast pakte, en het begon aan te trekken .

" Je vind het blijkbaar lekker ." Zeide Kaien ." Hoe voeld het in meisjes kleren te zitten, en af getrokken te worden door een jongen ? " Zeide Kaien Ichigo kreunde een beetje harder, en Kaien likte zijn nek en beet het . Ichigo leunde tegen Kaien aan, en zijn penis was helemaal hard .

Kaien duwde zijn vingers in, Ichigo 's mond en maakte ze goed nat . Met Ichigo 's speeksel als hij, ze er uit haalde en naar zijn opening ging . Hij duwde de slipje een beetje weg .

Ichigo keek schokent naar Kaien, en probeerde hem weg te duwen . " Nee niet daar ." Zeide Ichigo ." Stop het ."

" Maar Ichigo onze fun is juist begonnen ." Zeide Kaien en duwde zijn vingers in, en ging sneller met zijn hand . Die rond Ichigo 's penis is, Ichigo kreunde harder maar . Hield zijn hand tegen zijn mond, zo dat hij niet harder kreunde . " Kaien ... Kaien ik moet ... " Plots stopte Kaien en duwde 2 vingers in Ichigo, Ichigo sloot zijn ogen . De pijn was niet zo erg, hij voelde een beetje genot er aan . Maar de ding is, dat Ichigo dit niet wilde . Ook al liet hij Kaien dit doen, als Kaien zijn vingers weg deed .

Deed hij zijn broek open, en liet het naar onder vallen . En duwde Ichigo op de zetel, en trok het slipje weg ." Ichigo dit gaat even pijn doen, maar daarna voeld het zo goed ." Zeide hij Ichigo kon niks meer zeggen, als Kaien snel in hem ging . En hem stil hield, om zijn lippen tegen hem te duwen . Kaien stopte met kussen en merkte, dat Ichigo aan het huilen is . " Rustig maar Ichigo ." En likte zijn tranen weg, als hij in en uit ging . En dan sneller ging, als hij Ichigo 's gevoelige plek vond .

Ichigo sloot zijn ogen, en liet het genot zijn lichaam over nemen . Hij wou aan niks denken, en sloot zijn armen rond Kaien 's nek . En hield hem dichter bij hem, hij dacht aan helemaal niks . En voelde hij dat hij, aan het klaar komen was . En dan vulde hem iets, en merkte dat Kaien ook klaar kwam, het was heel veel . En Ichigo voelde zich vol .

**Even later **

" Ichigo zeker dat het gaat ? " Vroeg Rukia als zij en de anderen, toe keken als Ichigo vreemd liep ." Natuurlijk zoals ik zeide, ik ben gewoon gevallen van de trappen ." Niemand geloofde hem, maar ze merkte niet . De grijns die Kaien op zijn gezicht had .

* * *

**Hier is chapter 2 ! Ik weet niet echt, of er klassen zijn . Die niet gebruikt worden door iemand, maar ja het is Fanfic ! Ichigo jij zijt toch zo een uke O3O ! **

**Als je nog meer KaienxIchigo fanfics weet, zeg het tegen mij aub . Dan kan ze bij mijn ' IchigoxKaien-4-ever ' zetten ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	3. A Dress For Being Beautiful

Ichigo was het blij dat het weekend was, dat betekent voor even geen sex in de school . Kaien had het naar zijn zin, om Ichigo een kleed te laten aan trekken . En met hem overal sex hebben, ze hebben in de Wc sex gehad . In de klaslokaal die voor een uurtje leegstond, op het dak van de school . Ichigo was blij genoeg dat niemand hun heeft gezien ." Ichi-chan ~ " Ichigo keek naar Kaien als hij naar hem toe kwam met een glimlach ." Wat moet je Kaien ? " Grote fout want als Kaien 's glimlach groter werd, weet Ichigo dat hij in de problemen zit . " Weet je Ichigo je vader en zusjes zijn weg, we hebben het huis voor ons alleen de hele dag ."

" Ja dus ? "

" Dus betekent dat het fun time is ! " Voor dat ichigo het wist, trok Kaien hem mee naar de badkamer . En duwde hem op een stoel ." Blijf zitten sweetie, het doet geen pijn .. Voor mij natuurlijk ." Ichigo woude iets zeggen, maar Kaien trok al zijn kleren uit . En een nat doekje ging over Ichigo 's gezicht ." Wat zijt je bezig ! "

" Blijf stil ." Zeide Kaien en droogde Ichigo 's gezicht, en begon eerst aan zijn haar . Dat het omhoog zat en weg van zijn gezicht ." Doe je ogen toe ." Ichigo woude nee zeggen, maar de gezicht die Kaien hem gaf . Deed hij wat hij zeide, en sloot zijn ogen . En voelde iets raars op zijn gezicht, maar zweeg bang dat Kaien misschien kwaad werd .

Het jeukte en het ruikte raar, Ichigo herkende de geur . Die ruikte hij altijd op Yuzu, Orihime en soms op Rukia, maar hij komt niet op wat . " Zo klaar ! " Zeide hij en maakte Ichigo 's haar los, Ichigo woude zijn ogen open doen . En voelde iets aan zijn haar steken ." Kaien wat doe je ? " Steeds zijn ogen dicht ." Niks hoor helemaal niks ." Zeide Kaien Ichigo voelde Kaien 's handen weg ." Okay doe je ogen open ." Zeide Kaien Ichgio deed zijn ogen open, en keek in schok naar de spiegel die Kaien vast had . Ichigo had ..." Waarom heb je make-up op mij gedaan ! " Riep Ichigo kwaad als hij het wou weg vegen ." Nee mijn meester werk ." Kaien stopte hem en hield de spiegel nog eens voor zijn ogen ." Kijk nou zijt je niet mooi Ichigo ? " Ichigo moet toegeven als hij terug keek naar de spiegel, hij zag er best mooi uit . Kaien heeft blijkbaar een pruik op hem gedaan, als Ichigo de langer ' haar ' opmerkte ." En dit doe je aan ." Ichigo keek met een open mond, naar de paars zomer jurk ." Waarom ? " Kaien glimlachte ." Omdat ik de foto 's kan uit geven, plus hoelang geleden hebben we nog ' huisje ' gespeeld ." Ichigo bloosde en deed wat hij zeide, op eerlijk gezegt vond hij het niet erg . De twee gingen naar onder ." Okay jou zin moet zijn ' Welkom thuis Kai-chan, wil je een bad of eerst je maaltijd ? ' begrepen ? " Ichigo knikte ja en keek kwaad, als hij een knip oog gaf . Kaien ging naar buiten en deed de deur dicht, _dit is mijn kans om de deur te sluiten ! _Kaien kwam terug binnen en glimlachte ." Ik ben thuis Ichigo-chan ~ " Ichigo bloosde als hij naar hem toe ging ." Welkom terug Kai-chan ... Wil je eerst een bad, of je maaltijd ? " Vroeg hij Kaien hield hem plots vast ." Ik wil eerst een kus . " Voor dat Ichigo iets kon zeggen, kuste Kaien hem Ichigo woude hem weg duwen . Maar hij voelde zich kalm en kuste hem terug, hij kreunde als Kaien 's handen naar onder gingen ." Kaien ... " Kaien grijnsde en likte de speeksel, van Ichigo 's mondhoek ." Ik wil maaltijd als je het goed uit komt ." Zeide hij Ichigo knikte ja, en ging de keuken in . En wou het eten maken, maar Kaien hield hem tegen ." Je moet je short aan doen weet je ." Zeide hij en deed de short rond Ichigo, en maakte het vast . " Dank je Kai-chan ." Zeide Ichigo beetje lastig, als zijn hart harder klopte . " Alles voor mijn mooie geliefde schat ! " En gaf Ichigo nog een kus op de wang, en ging zitten kijken hoe Ichigo de eten klaar maakte .

Ichigo maakte maar iets simpel, en zette het voor Kaien neer . Hij draaide zich om en ruimde beetje op, en keek naar Kaien die naar hem keek . Hij raakte zijn eten niet aan ." Waarom eet je niet ?" Vroeg Ichigo Kaien glimlachte ." Dat meen je niet he ? "

" Ik weet dat je het ook wilt Ichi-chan ~ " Ichigo zuchte en pakte de vork voor Kaien, en prikte in het eten en hield het voor zijn mond ." Wat nu ? " Als Kaien zijn mond niet open deed ." Je moet ook ' zeg aaah ~ ' zeggen ! " Ichigo 's gezicht werd rood, Kaien is zo een moeilijke echtge ... Neef ! " Zeg ... Aaaah ~ " Kaien deed zijn mond open, en Ichigo duwde het eten er in ." Is het lekker ?" Vroeg hij ." Heel lekker ." Zeide Kaien .

Ichigo bleef hem eten geven, tot dat alles op was . " Man dat was goed ! Je mag vaker koken Ichi-chan ! " Ichigo was blij dat het tenminste lekker was, en mertke dat Kaien 's mond beetje vuil was ." Je hebt een beetje vuil ..." Waarom Ichigo dat deed weet hij niet, maar hij leunde van voor en likte het weg . Kaien 's gezicht was rood als hij wist wat Ichigo had gedaan, Ichigo werd een seconde later ook rood ." Ah sorry ..." Zeide hij en ging terug op de stoel zitten, beide zeide even niks ." Gaan we een bad nemen ? " Vroeg Kaien Ichigo keek naar hem ." Huh okay ..." Tot hij nadachte wat hij zeide ." Wij ? " Kaien knikte ja en glimlachte ." Ja Ichigo wij ." Ichigo had het gevoel dat hij, niet het recht kreeg om nee te zeggen .

De twee gingen de badkamer in, Ichigo zette de bad en al klaar . En kreeg een groot handdoek van Kaien, Kaien legde uit hoe een vrouw het aan doet . " Dit heb ik altijd willen doen ! " Zeide Kaien als hij op de stoel zat, hij had niks aan alleen een handdoek . Ichigo zat achter hem ." Natuurlijk ." Zeide hij en zeepte Kaien 's rug in, Ichigo merkte dat zijn handen kleiner waren . Kaien 's rug was breed en groter, Ichigo voelde zich klein en bloosde . Als hij verder de rug inzeepte, Kaien kreunde van genot als hij Ichigo 's handen voelde . " Ichigo alles okay daar ? Je zijt zo stil ." Zeide Kaien als hij genoot van de heerlijke massage ." Ja alles okay hier ." Zeide Ichigo stillentjes en stopte ." Zo klaar ." Plots stond Kaien op en zette Ichigo op de stoel ." Kaien ! " Ichigo hield zijn handdoek vast, als het af begon te vallen ." Haha je zijt net een echte meisje ." Zeide Kaien als hij ook dan Ichigo 's rug inzeepte, Ichigo liet hem doen als hij stil de stoel zat . Maar plots gingen zijn handen naar voor, en kneep Kaien in Ichigo 's tepels . En draaide het tussen zijn vingers ." Kaien ! Aaah wat doe je ..." Ichigo kreunde als Kaien verder er mee speelde ." Je tepels moeten ook proper zijn Ichigo ." Zeide Kaien zijn nek likte ." Kaien ..." Kaien keek naar Ichigo als Ichigo een rood gezicht had, zijn ogen waren half open . En probeerde niet te hard te kreunen ." Laten we een bad nemen Ichigo ."

Kaien ging het eerst in, Ichigo volgde hem later . Kaien opende zijn benen een beetje, zo dat Ichigo tussen hem kon komen zitten ." De water voeld goed aan ." Zeide Kaien als hij Ichigo 's nek streelde ." Ja ." Antwoorde Ichigo .

Kaien voelde zijn penis warm worden, en dat het hard begon te worden . Hij likte zijn lippen hij wilt Ichigo hebben ." Ichigo ..."

" Ja ? "

" Probeer niet hard te schreeuwen okay ? " Ichigo keek verbaasd en verward naar hem, maar voelde Kaien hem omhoog hefde . En dan voelde hij iets tegen zijn kont drukken ." Kaien !" Ichigo keek bang ." Niet bang zijn Ichigo ." Zeide Kaien als hij Ichigo helemaal op zijn penis zet, Ichigo kreunde en duwde zich tegen Kaien aan ." Oh Ichigo je voeld zo goed ! " Zeide Kaien ." Ga op en neer maar mijn penis schoon met je kont Ichigo ." Ichigo bloosde en deed wat Kaien zeide, het voelde goed beter dan Ichigo had gedacht ." Oh god ! " Ichigo ging sneller als hij de genot voelde, Kaien zette zijn handen op zijn heupen . En liet Ichigo sneller gaan, Ichigo woude zijn penis pakken . Maar Kaien hield hem tegen, en kuste hem diep .

Beide waren diep in hun genot, en de warme sex dat ze niet merkte . Dat het water koud werd, Kaien ging met heupen omhoog . En raakte Ichigo 's gevoelige plaats, het was strak en liet Ichigo sterren zien ." Kaien ! " En Kaien kwam hard klaar in hem, Ichigo nog niet Kaien zag dat . En haalde Ichigo van zijn penis, en draaide Ichigo om als hij hem een blowjob gaf .

Ichigo bleef kreunen hij kon niet meer stoppen, als hij ook vingers in zijn kont voelde ." Kaien ! Kaien ! Oh god ja sneller ! " Kaien likte alle kanten, en kneep dan ook de ballen ." Ichigo ..." Kreunde Kaien .

" Aaah ! "

Ichigo zat met een rood gezicht op bed, hij kan het niet geloven dat hij en Kaien weer sex hadden . In zijn huis, in het bed en hij genoot er ook nog van ! " Dit is verdomme shit ." Zeide hij en voelde lippen op zijn wang, en zag Kaien naar hem kijken ." Kom op Ichigo je zag er heel mooi uit in die jurk, zo erg is het niet ." Ichigo antwoorde hem om met zijn hoofdkussen, tegen zijn gezicht te kloppen .

* * *

**Eindelijk Chapter 3 ! Haha ocharme Ichigo, hij begint er van te genieten !**

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
